


Гость из прошлого

by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe), szelena



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Миди от G до PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Однажды Пол Стамец пробует интуитивную навигацию.





	Гость из прошлого

#  1\. USS Enterprise-D, 2364 г. 

** **

— Компьютер, запустить программу «Уэсли Крашер 54».

** **

Двери голодека разъехались, открывая вид на помещение, похожее на инженерный отсек, но со странной застекленной камерой у дальней стены. Плоскость с ячейками напротив пестрела голубыми и кое-где красными огоньками. Да, определенно, они с Дейтой вчера проделали хорошую работу по программированию. Сам он обещал посетить голодек после окончания смены. С тех пор, как они стали использовать голодек для изучения истории, Уэсли проводил здесь много времени.

** **

Уэсли подошел ближе к застекленной камере. Очевидно, это ее в документах называли «споровой», но как она работает, было все еще не ясно. Прозрачное кресло внутри подходило по размеру для человека, но для чего именно предназначалось? Уэсли открыл створку двери и шагнул внутрь. На уровне пояса к креслу вели довольно странные устройства, которые явно должны к чему-то подключаться. Не могут же они вставляться прямо в… руки? Или в бока? Он сокрушенно покачал головой. Скорее всего, визуализация все же оказалась неточной. Это частичное рассекречивание документов выглядело издевательством: какой смысл описывать внешний вид технологии, а не суть ее работы? Что такого незаконного могло быть в этом двигателе? Слишком много вопросов. Пытливый ум Уэсли буквально кипел от них.

** **

Он вышел из застекленной камеры и направился к светящимся ячейкам. Первая, что он попытался потянуть на себя, не поддалась. Потянув другую, с красным индикатором, он вытащил пустой сосуд цилиндрической формы. В следующей ячейке оказался сосуд, светящийся чем-то голубым. Внутри наблюдалось движение. Наверное, это и есть «споры». 

** **

В Звездном флоте, конечно же, была масса засекреченных документов и технологий, и периодически гриф секретности снимался с некоторых из них в связи с неактуальностью или по другим причинам. Возможно, Уэсли не обратил бы внимания именно на звездолет «Дискавери», но Дейта, в последнее время увлекшийся изучением истории прошлого века, слишком сокрушался о том, что информации открыли так мало. Визуализация на голодеке, разумеется, не могла эту информацию расширить, но создать детальную копию интерьеров звездолета прошлого тоже было интересно. 

** **

Уэсли вставил цилиндр со спорами в явно подходящее для него углубление в консоли и провернул. Ничего не произошло. Все вокруг выглядело очень реалистично, но было не более чем театральными декорациями. Компьютер не мог имитировать взаимодействие между предметами, если алгоритм их работы не был прописан. Очень жаль.

** **

Возможность программировать персонажей для голодека интересовала Уэсли больше всего: если интерьеры в принципе можно было создать и из физических материалов, то формы жизни с характерным для них поведением иначе визуализировать было никак нельзя.

** **

Они с Дейтой еще не приступали к разработке голограмм членов экипажа, но Уэсли уже изучил всю информацию из досье, что была доступна. В первую очередь он хотел бы создать программу лейтенанта Стамеца, главного специалиста по споровой технологии на корабле.

** **

Уэсли направился к дверям рядом со споровыми ячейками, за ними должны были открыться помещения лабораторий: Дейта закончил программирование сегодня ночью, и результатов Уэсли еще не видел. Не успел он сделать шаг в ту сторону, как за его спиной раздался шум, глухой звук падения и сдавленная ругань. Уэсли повернулся и в крайнем удивлении обнаружил на полу споровой камеры человека в униформе «Дискавери». Человек тяжело поднялся на ноги, вцепившись в свою левую руку. Из-под кожи был частично выворочен белый имплант, сочилась кровь.

** **

— Что, черт возьми, происходит? Где Тилли, какие текущие координаты? — Он толкнул плечом прозрачную дверь, шагая наружу, и повернулся к Уэсли: — Ты кто такой вообще?

** **

Уэсли застыл у научной консоли. Этот возникший из ниоткуда человек был точной копией лейтенанта Пола Стамеца. Дейта все-таки начал программирование персонажей программы, ничего ему не сказав? 

** **

— Где энсин Тилли и остальные инженеры, я спрашиваю? — Уэсли подумал, что голограмма оказалась какой-то чересчур эмоциональной, особенно когда его буквально отпихнули от консоли. 

** **

— Да тут же нихрена не работает! — Очевидно, этот «Пол Стамец» был в ужасе. Кровь с его руки уже капала на пол, но он не обращал на это никакого внимания. Какая высокая программная реалистичность! 

** **

— Мостик! Стамец — мостику, что у нас с энергообеспечением инженерного?

** **

Послышался голос Дейты:

** **

— С энергообеспечением инженерного отсека все в порядке, почему вы вызываете из голодека с таким вопросом?

** **

— Откуда?!

** **

Уэсли поспешил встрять:

** **

— Дейта, это Уэсли, пожалуйста, подойди в первый голодек, наша программа сбоит. Тот персонаж, которого ты прописал.

** **

— Персонаж? — В голосе андроида слышалось удивление. — Я не прописывал никаких персонажей, Уэсли. Капитан, с вашего разрешения…

** **

Связь отключилась, Уэсли смотрел на неожиданного гостя с опасением. Ничто не предвещало сбоев в этой программе, откуда же он взялся? Гость недовольно повернулся к нему, отходя прочь от бесполезной консоли.

** **

— Персонаж?

** **

— Вам… нужно в медотсек, — пробормотал Уэсли. Он понимал, что голограмме не нужно ни в какой медотсек и что голограмма не сможет покинуть голодек в любом случае, но выражение боли на лице, развороченная рана вокруг странного импланта — все это невольно вызывало сочувствие.

** **

— Может, и нужно, — отмахнулся Стамец, — но я хочу сначала понять, что вообще происходит.

** **

— Дейта уже идет сюда, и вместе мы разберемся. — И Уэсли добавил: — Мы разрабатываем эту программу вместе, но самые последние изменения вносил он.

** **

— Так. Ладно. — Стамец резко развернулся к выходу. — Я не буду никого ждать. Я на мостик. У нас был важный прыжок, и что-то, очевидно, пошло не так. 

** **

— Нет, стойте, — Уэсли поспешил следом. — Вы все равно не сможете выйти за пределы голодека!

** **

— Это еще почему? — бросил на ходу Стамец, и двери разъехались перед ним.

** **

Уэсли уже буквально видел, как фигура в темно-синей униформе растворяется в пространстве коридора, но на самом деле ничего такого не произошло. Стамец вышел наружу, начал удивленно озираться и едва не врезался в Дейту, который уже направлялся к дверям.

#  2\. USS Discovery, 2257 г. 

** **

Сигналы черной тревоги освещали мостик. Лейтенант Нильссон вывела данные над консолью:

** **

— Связь спорового двигателя и навигатора была разорвана, капитан. Наши координаты прежние.

** **

— Инженерный, что произошло, почему мы не прыгнули? — Пайк нахмурился, слыша в ответ только какой-то отдаленный шум. — Коммандер Стамец?

** **

— К-капитан, — наконец раздался порядком испуганный голос Тилли, — вы могли бы подойти сюда?

** **

Экипаж обеспокоенно переглянулся.

** **

— Ждите, энсин. Нильссон, продолжайте анализировать данные. — Пайк направился к турболифту, — Сару, мостик ваш.

** **

***

** **

Хью смотрел на пустую споровую камеру, и ужас расползался у него в груди, подступая к горлу. Трубки, подключаемые к коннекторам, были окровавлены до середины. Он дежурил в медотсеке, когда все произошло. Прыжок был просто одним из многих, и ничто не предвещало сложностей. Пока через секунду после запуска двигателя Стамец не произнес, что в этот раз навигация будет по памяти, интуитивной. Тилли даже не придала его словам значения, продолжая работу с установкой как обычно, пока он просто не исчез в голубоватом свечении спор. Сейчас она все это рассказывала капитану, пыталась в чем-то винить себя, но он ее прерывал и просил вернуться к данным. Теперь весь инженерный задействовали в восстановлении хода событий, а с мостика проводили сканирование по максимально доступному радиусу в поисках форм жизни. 

** **

Хью слышал это все как будто издалека, не в силах оторвать взгляд от окровавленных трубок. Космическая тихоходка перемещается по мицелиевой сети самостоятельно, и похоже, что… Это было единственным объяснением, которое укладывалось в голове. Навыки перемещения развились сильнее, но оставались плохо контролируемыми. Пол Стамец мог сейчас быть где угодно. Вот только, несмотря на генные модификации, он все еще не мог существовать в открытом космосе.

** **

Темнота, одиночество и разрывающая боль в легких. Образы проносились калейдоскопом, и Хью чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть — и это по-прежнему непривычное тело его подведет. Так не вовремя. Фантомные боли разъедаемой мицелием трахеи или хруст ломающихся позвонков — разуму было все равно, что  _ это _ тело не может помнить ничего из тех кошмаров.  _ Хью  _ помнил. Усилием воли он сделал глубокий вдох, цепляясь за голоса Пайка и Тилли как за привязки к реальности. Хотя работа за научными консолями кипела, никто так и не заходил в споровую камеру, как будто ее пустота делала все случившееся там очевидным. Хью открыл прозрачную дверь и приступил к сканированию. Это нужно для отчета. Это необходимые действия, а не просто попытка сбежать от собственной бесполезности в данный момент. В груди все сжалось от мысли, что, возможно, он больше никогда его не увидит. Что, возможно, Пол в настоящий момент уже мертв. Слова душили. Сказанные сгоряча и обдуманные, но не озвученные. Трикодер запищал, сообщая о том, что образцы крови принадлежат лейтенанту-коммандеру Полу Стамецу.

** **

С момента запуска спорового двигателя прошло двенадцать минут.

** **

#  3\. USS Enterprise-D, 2364 г. 

** **

— Очевидно, он — не голограмма, — серьезно заявил Дейта, обращаясь к Уэсли. 

** **

— Что?! — Стамец вырвался из крепкой хватки андроида, поморщившись от боли в руке, и подозрительно взглянул на его униформу. — Ну разумеется, я не голограмма. Где я нахожусь? 

— Вы находитесь на звездолете «Энтерпрайз», наши координаты 664.1.d, — Дейта нахмурился, бросив взгляд на окровавленную руку Стамеца. — Я не понимаю, как вы оказались на корабле, это предстоит выяснить, но прежде всего вам нужно в медотсек. Я вас провожу. 

** **

— «Энтерпрайз»? «Энтерпрайз» сейчас должен находиться… — Стамец замолчал, оглядываясь на закрывшиеся двери голодека. — Но… Там же был наш инженерный отсек «Дискавери». — Голова его явно буквально вскипала от вопросов. — Мне нужно поговорить с капитаном, а не в медотсек! 

** **

— Мистер Стамец, капитан точно так же отправит вас в медотсек. — Андроид коснулся коммуникатора. — Дейта — капитану Пикарду, у нас на борту гость; каким образом он попал на корабль, еще неизвестно. Ему нужно в медотсек, сопровождение охраны не требуется, я справлюсь сам. 

** **

«Принято, Дейта, уже иду к вам».

** **

Очевидно, капитан привык к необычным визитам. 

** **

***

** **

Звездолет казался огромным. «Энтерпрайз» никак не мог быть больше «Дискавери», и все же создавалось именно такое впечатление. Униформа тоже выглядела странно; Пол помнил, что на «Энтерпрайз» подразделения различались по цветам, но сам крой был совсем другим. Он уже понял, что до прибытия в медотсек и встречи с капитаном ничего не добьется, и не донимал Дейту вопросами. Но когда мимо него пробежал ребенок лет трех, а за ним человек в гражданском, пробормотав что-то вроде «прошу прощения, коммандер» в сторону Дейты, поднял ребенка на руки и понес в... — игровую комнату? — Пол не выдержал.

** **

— Дети на корабле? — Он в недоумении повернулся к Дейте. — Как?..

** **

— Капитан тоже не восторге, но, если хотите мое мнение, отсутствие необходимости разлучаться с семьей делает психологическое состояние экипажа более стабильным.

** **

— Но ведь… — Полу казалось, он находится в каком-то абсурдном сне, — ведь на корабле проводится капитальный ремонт, разве это не предполагает присутствие на борту только персонала?

** **

Дейта свел брови.

** **

— Капитальный ремонт на корабле осуществлялся два года назад, до сдачи в эксплуатацию перед миссией. Уверяю вас, на данный момент никаких ремонтных работ не проводится.

** **

Пол не унимался:

** **

— Капитан Пайк прибыл к нам именно по причине долгосрочного ремонта «Энтерпрайз», иначе, скорее всего, его корабль просто присоединился бы к нашей миссии.

** **

Впереди уже виднелся вход в медотсек, и Дейта не сбавлял шаг.

** **

— Очевидно, вы обладаете недостоверной информацией. Кристофер Пайк никогда не ступал на б орт этого звездолета.

** **

Двери медотсека сомкнулись за их спинами, прервав разговор. В помещении были только капитан и, по всей видимости, доктор. 

** **

— Жан-Люк Пикард, капитан этого корабля. Присядьте, пожалуйста, пока вас осмотрит доктор Крашер, — он указал на одну из коек. — Кто вы и как попали к нам на борт?

** **

— Лейтенант-коммандер Пол Стамец, звездолет «Дискавери», оказался здесь после спорового прыжка, пока что не могу объяснить точнее. У меня тоже есть вопросы… Ой!

** **

— Простите, мистер Стамец, но ваши... импланты повреждены и будут мешать регенерации тканей. Процесс ускорится, если...

** **

— Нет, оставьте их! — Пол выдернул руку, прижимая к себе. 

** **

Он не слышал, о чем сейчас тихо переговаривались капитан и Дейта.

** **

— Хорошо-хорошо, — доктор аккуратно накладывала регенерационную повязку. — Не снимайте это до вечера.

** **

— Надеюсь, к вечеру меня уже здесь не будет.

** **

Пикард обратился к нему:

** **

— Откуда у вас такая уверенность? 

** **

— Ну, — Пол нахмурился, — если вы дадите мне связаться с «Дискавери», а лучше с капитаном Пайком лично, я думаю, вопрос моего возвращения решится довольно быстро. Ваш споровый отсек совершенно не рабочий, и почему вы его строили без…

** **

— На «Энтерпрайз» нет спорового отсека, коммандер, — перебил Дейта. — То, что вы видели, — голографическая имитация.

** **

— Но… зачем? 

** **

Пол надеялся, что абсурдность ситуации несколько снизится, когда он наконец встретится с капитаном корабля, но все становилось только хуже.

** **

Пикард что-то сказал доктору, и та запустила анализ полученных у пациента данных.

** **

— Коммандер Стамец, — капитан повернулся к нему. — Сожалею, но вам не удастся связаться ни с «Дискавери», ни с Кристофером Пайком.

** **

Компьютер просигналил о завершении программы. Пол выхватил боковым зрением мигающее окошко «личность подтверждена».

** **

— Капитан, это правда. — Доктор переводила взгляд со Стамеца на монитор. 

** **

— Очевидно, нам предстоит разобраться, что вы подразумевали под «споровым прыжком», — Пикард задумчиво смотрел на Пола. — Но факт в том, что текущая звездная дата — 41936.4.

** **

Глаза Пола в ужасе округлились. Капитан продолжал:

** **

— Вы каким-то образом переместились на сто семь лет вперед. 

** **

Дейта добавил:

** **

— Этот корабль — действительно «Энтерпрайз». Модель «D». Тот, о котором говорили вы — самый первый образец.

** **

Сто семь лет. Пол пытался переварить эту информацию. Перемещение во времени не было для него в новинку, но тогда это был скорее побочный эффект путешествия из одной параллельной вселенной в другую. Интуитивная навигация, конечно. Отличный план. Хотелось стукнуть себя чем-нибудь. А ведь его могло выкинуть просто в открытый космос! 

** **

— Мне… Мне как можно скорее нужно вернуться обратно. — Пол повернулся к капитану: — На каком корабле есть споровая установка? Можно договориться о ее разовом использовании?

** **

— Я сожалею, коммандер, — Пикард покачал головой, — ни на одном корабле флота нет споровых установок. 

** **

— Вы имеете в виду, они еще в процессе постройки? Я мог бы…

** **

— Мистер Стамец, — Дейта сверился с данными на ПАДДе. — Споровые установки не используются в Звездном флоте уже сто семь лет. Их технология засекречена.

** **

— У вас серьезно нет ничего, кроме варпа? — Пол пытался осмыслить это, но его отвлекла доктор Крашер.

** **

— Не уверена, что вы мне прольете свет на этот вопрос, мистер Стамец, но у вас очень странные показания по геному.

** **

Тот отмахнулся:

** **

— Ну разумеется, странные, иначе я бы вообще не сидел сейчас здесь. Я же частично тихоходка.

** **

— Простите, что? — не выдержал Пикард.

** **

Пол быстро заговорил:

** **

— Космические тихоходки обладают навыком перемещения по мицелиевой сети, а у нас были проблемы с навигацией при подключении спорового двигателя. Саму тихоходку использовать нам не удалось, но мы выделили ключевые элементы из ее ДНК, и, когда возникла необходимость, я ввел их себе.

** **

Пикард и доктор Крашер возмутились одновременно:

** **

— Но это же эксплуатация живых существ! 

** **

— Евгеника запреще… 

** **

— Конечно, это все незаконно! — рявкнул Стамец, вскакивая с койки. — Но у нас была чертова война с клингонами, и всех, особенно нашего на тот момент капитана, интересовала только победа, любой ценой! Может быть, вы тут, в круизном звездолете с детским садом на борту, забыли, что это такое, но… 

** **

— Коммандер, сядьте. — Пикард оборвал его тираду. — «Энтерпрайз» — не круизное, а научно-исследовательское судно, и если вам кажется, что через сто лет все резко стало прекрасно, то, к сожалению, это не так. У нас нет затяжных войн, но мы не забыли, что такое опасность со стороны врага. 

** **

— Мы ни в коем случае ни в чем вас не обвиняем, коммандер, — добавила Крашер. — Но данные о «Дискавери» засекречены, и для нас то, о чем вы говорите, совсем незнакомо. 

** **

— И дико, я понял. — Пол сжал переносицу и поднял на капитана усталый взгляд. — Мне нужно вернуться. И я не представляю, как это сделать без споровой установки. 

** **

— Что ж, нам пора обсудить ситуацию. — Пикард коснулся коммуникатора: — Старпом, собирайте срочное совещание. В переговорной через десять минут. 

** **

Пол неосознанно попытался увернуться от движения медицинского трикодера. 

** **

— Коммандер Стамец, — доктор вернулась к монитору. — Вдобавок к вашим необычным показателям в целом, я также могу диагностировать нервное и физическое истощение. Восстановление сил организма… 

** **

— Доктор, парочка гипо — единственное восстановление сил организма на которое я сейчас соглашусь.

** **

Крашер подумала, что эта фраза наверняка отрепетирована годами. 

** **

— В ваше досье не помешает дописать, что вы невыносимый пациент. 

** **

— Я не сомневаюсь, что там уже есть эта информация, просто у вас урезанная рассекреченная версия. 

** **

— Доктор Крашер! — Пикард уже стоял у выхода медотсека, Дейта застыл на шаг в стороне. — Я ценю ваше рвение, но реализуйте его, пожалуйста, после совещания. 

#  4\. USS Enterprise-D, 2364 г.

** **

На выходе из медотсека Пикард наткнулся на Уэсли, который был так взволнован, что даже не делал вид, что не подслушивал. 

** **

— Капитан, он действительно из прошлого? Настоящий Пол Стамец? 

** **

— Уэсли, не нужно кричать на весь корабль. — Пикард ускорил шаг. — Нас ждет закрытое совещание, и подслушивать там не удастся. 

** **

— Но, капитан, я ведь обнаружил его первым! 

** **

— Я не редкий гриб, чтоб меня обнаруживать, — вклинился Стамец. Юноша его раздражал, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Кажется, в этом они с капитаном совпадали. 

** **

— Уэсли, пожалуйста, — доктор Крашер остановила сына, — если твои наблюдения про появление нашего гостя в голодеке понадобятся, тебя позовут. 

** **

В другой ситуации Пол бы подумал, что, пожалуй, мальчик был не просто выскочкой, но очень умным, даже слишком для своего возраста. Знакомая когда-то ситуация: взрослые не воспринимают всерьез, сверстники считают, что он выпендривается. Только характер у Пола всегда был куда более заносчивым. Но сейчас все его мысли занимали «Дискавери» и споровый двигатель, который, судя по всему, ему предстоит строить с нуля.

** **

***

** **

Войдя в переговорную, Пол увидел троих людей и… клингона. В униформе Звездного флота. Это было странно. Дико. Пол видел результат того будущего, кот орое они только начинали строить, налаживая контакт. И он сейчас даже не знал, хочет ли он такого будущего. Все это лишь еще раз напомнило, почему ему нужно вер нуться. Не только ради общего дела. 

Клингон смотрел на него недоверчиво, словно оценивая угрозу. Ворф, начальник службы безопасности. Капитан озвучивал это только что, но Пол не слышал. Ничего не слышал. Он поймал себя на том, что все взгляды направлены в его сторону — в ожидании чего-то, а он даже не сел на предложенный стул. 

** **

— Мистер Стамец, — женщина, которая обратилась к нему, была в гражданском, но тем не менее со значком. — Меня зовут Деанна Трой, я корабельный советник. Вы многое пережили, но нам нужно разобраться в ситуации как можно скорее. Уверена, вы хотите того же.

** **

Советник. Он никогда не слышал о такой должности. Полу казалось, что клингон продолжает пристально следить за ним. Деанна добавила, как будто прочитав его мысли:

** **

— Здесь вы в полной безопасности. 

** **

Он резко перевел взгляд с Ворфа обратно на нее.

** **

— Я эмпат. Я лишь считываю ваши эмоции. — Деанна что-то отметила в ПАДДе, куда дублировалась информация с монитора, и нахмурилась. — Это для нас с окончания клингонской войны прошло более ста лет, но для вас…

** **

— Вы пострадали в этой войне? — вклинился Ворф. — Мне…

** **

— Я не хочу об этом говорить. — Пол поморщился. — Я, знаете ли, просто не был готов оказаться в будущем.

** **

— Лейтенант Ворф — единственный клингон в Звездном флоте, — зачем-то решил уточнить Дейта, отвлекшись от выведения данных на большой монитор. — У нас дружественные отношения с Клингонской империей, но сотрудничество такого рода все еще является исключительным событием.

** **

Пикард повернулся к нему:

** **

— Дейта, благодарю вас за справку, но, пожалуйста, вернитесь к данным. Нам нужно начинать.

** **

— Да, капитан. Я почти закончил.

** **

Единственный клингон в Звездном флоте, прекрасно. Ну почему же именно на этом корабле? Пол обратил внимание, как быстро Дейта выводил и анализировал данные, и отвлекся от остальных мыслей. Он не понял, что произнес вслух:

** **

— С такой скоростью невозможно даже читать. Как это…

** **

Дейта вывел на экран последнюю строчку и повернулся к переговорному столу:

** **

— Я андроид. Высокая скорость обработки информации изначально заложена в мою систему.

** **

Это объясняло не совсем обычный внешний вид, иногда слишком нарочитую мимику и жесты. Пол подумал бы о неизвестной ему расе или личных особенностях конкретного человека, но существование андроидов такого уровня всё ещё было необычным для него, человека 23 века. Это будущее действительно таило сюрпризы.

** **

— Ну что ж, начнем. — Пикард обратился к присутствующим: — На нашем борту внезапно появился гость из прошлого, лейтенант-коммандер Пол Стамец, звездолет «Дискавери». Медицинский анализ подтвердил подлинность личности. Нам предстоит решить, каким образом возможно его возвращение обратно в 2257 год. Коммандер, расскажите подробно, как вы оказались здесь.

** **

— Произошел сбой при моем взаимодействии со споровым двигателем. Мы тестировали новый подход к навигации и это оказалось не лучшей идеей. — Полу отчаянно не хотелось признавать собственную ошибку и глупость, как будто сейчас он говорил не только за себя, но и вообще за всех коллег и людей прошлого. Он отбросил эти мысли, продолжая: — В итоге я оказался далеко от запланированных координат и без своего корабля. И не в том году. Мне крайне повезло, что здесь были вы, а не открытый космос.

** **

— Я, как инженер, могу представить ошибку навигации, хотя этот двигатель совсем мне не знаком, — заговорил Ла Фордж, — но как вам самому удалось переместиться отдельно от корабля?

** **

Пол приготовился держать оборону.

** **

— Евгеника, генетические модификации, эксплуатация живых существ, и все, что вам так не нравится. — Он кивнул на данные медицинского отчета, которые сейчас увеличили на экране. — Во мне присутствует ДНК космической тихоходки, которая способна на перемещения в мицелиевом пространстве.

** **

Райкер нахмурился:

** **

— Я так полагаю, ваш случай единичный?

** **

— Именно. — Пол скривил губы. — Иначе вы бы встречали таких путешественников как я, живых или мертвых, гораздо чаще.

** **

Впрочем, на этот раз возмущений на тему евгеники не последовало.

** **

— Итак, наша задача — вернуть вас домой. — Пикард отложил ПАДД, сделав какие-то заметки. — Проблема в том, что технология, с помощью которой вы оказались здесь, прекратила развитие практически в то время, откуда вы и прибыли. По нашим данным «Дискавери» был единственным кораблем со споровой установкой. 

** **

Пол ощутил необъяснимую тревогу. «Прекратила развитие». Может быть, «Дискавери» разбился из-за вражеской атаки, потому что они больше не смогли прыгнуть — раз он сейчас здесь, или наоборот, он вернулся и послужил причиной какой-то роковой ошибки… Из тяжелых мыслей его вывел голос Райкера:

** **

— Коммандер Стамец, вы были главным специалистом по споровому двигателю на корабле, верно?

** **

Он кивнул.

** **

— Я смог бы построить его с нуля, если вы об этом. Но мне нужна помощь.

** **

— Данные о двигателе «Дискавери» в основном засекречены. — Дейта указал на экран, — Я объединил все, что было доступно, но мы все еще имеем слабое представление об этой технологии.

** **

— Наши инженеры, без сомнения, помогут вам в ее реализации, — добавил Ла Фордж, — но, боюсь, нам нужно пройти этап обучения.

** **

— С этим, я полагаю, вы справитесь. — Пикард остановил взгляд на Стамеце. — Меня больше интересует другое: какие конкретно ресурсы вам требуются?

** **

Пол с готовностью ответил:

** **

— В основном споры. И энергия. Сначала большие количества энергии для их выращивания, для запуска установки непосредственно энергии нужно меньше. Материалы для элементов двигателя не должны вызвать сложности, и… 

** **

— Капитан, разрешите обратиться! — раздался гулкий голос Ворфа. — Я не понимаю, почему…

** **

— Лейтенант, дайте нашему гостю закончить! — оборвал его Пикард. 

** **

Клингон не унимался.

** **

— Вот именно, что гостю! Капитан, как начальник службы безопасности, я не могу остаться в стороне от ситуации, где на корабле планируется постройка и использование неизвестной технологии, руководить которой будет человек, которого мы знаем пару часов! Почему технология засекречена? Возможно, ее использование по-настоящему опасно!

** **

— Я совершал сотни этих прыжков! — огрызнулся Стамец Ворфу в лицо. — Даже сотню подряд! Корабль был охренительно цел, я сам, правда, не очень, но кому до этого вообще есть дело!

** **

_ Кое-кому все же было.  _

** **

Пол вздрогнул. Ему казалось, глаза клингона горят чистой яростью.

** **

— Сядьте, оба! — Пикард обвел присутствующих взглядом, в переговорной воцарилась тишина. — Я беспокоюсь о безопасности своего корабля и своих людей не меньше вашего, Ворф. Но мы должны приложить все усилия, чтобы восстановить ход времени, вернув человека из прошлого — в прошлое. Мы не имеем права просто самостоятельно решить, что этого делать не нужно, и так будет лучше для нашего настоящего и прошлого. Если предложенный план реализовать не удастся или возникнут другие проблемы, мы будем решать их по мере поступления. Но коммандеру Стамецу будет оказано максимальное содействие, с вашей стороны тоже, если понадобится. Все ясно?

** **

— Вас понял, капитан. — Ворф определенно остался при своем мнении, но дальше возражать не стал.

** **

Пикард обратился к Стамецу:

** **

— Прошу вас, продолжайте.

** **

— Учитывая, что у нас нет спецификаций, многие расчеты придется производить заново. Я думаю, если коммандер Дейта подключится к процессу, мы справимся довольно быстро.

** **

Андроид кивнул:

** **

— Можете не сомневаться в этом.

** **

— Основная проблема, на мой взгляд, это выращивание спор. — Пол нахмурился. — Даже при обычной скорости роста «Дискавери» тратил значительную часть своей энергии на поддержание необходимых условий, но корабль и был изначально спроектирован с учетом этого. Сейчас я перешлю на экран конкретные цифры.

** **

ПАДДы будущего, на удивление, не слишком отличались, и он быстро справился с этим.

** **

Ла фордж не удержался, тихо присвистнув.

** **

— Да это же месячный запас энергии на обеспечение всего жилого отсека! Мы могли бы подключить дополнительные источники, но для таких объемов все равно нужна подготовка.

** **

— А нельзя ли выращивать эти споры где-то еще, не на корабле? — спросил Райкер. — Где-то… на станции?

** **

Пол кивнул:

** **

— Самый эффективный вариант, по нашему опыту, это терраформирование. Но поиск подходящей планеты может занять ничуть не меньше времени, чем улаживание энергетической проблемы.

** **

— «По вашему опыту»? — Уточнил Дейта. Он старательно склонил голову в задумчивости. — Вы уже проводили терраформирование раньше?

** **

— Это была луна у огромного газового гиганта. Условия на ней были действительно уникальны, и мы собрали необходимый для прыжка урожай спор в рекордные сроки.

** **

— Я так понимаю, — Дейта параллельно строил какой-то график, но Пол пока не мог разглядеть, — эти грибы....

** **

— Прототакситы, если точнее. — Добавил Стамец.

** **

— Прототакситы продолжили существование после того как вы «собрали урожай»?

** **

— Разумеется. Постойте. — Пол буквально подпрыгнул. — За эти сто с лишним лет, если не произошло экологической катастрофы или какого-нибудь столкновения планетарного масштаба, там мог вырасти огромный, огромный прекрасный лес!

** **

— По предварительным подсчетам, — Дейта указал на график, — если энергетические ресурсы не будут затрачены на выращивание спор, энергии на один прыжок должно хватить просто из текущих ресурсов корабля.

** **

— Коммандер Стамец, — обратился Пикард, — давайте координаты вашей луны.

** **

#  5\. USS Enterprise-D, 2364 г.

** **

— Мистер Стамец, пойдемте со мной, я покажу вашу каюту. — Деанна указала направо по коридору. 

** **

— Спасибо, советник, — Пол пошел следом и, немного помолчав, добавил: — я никогда не слышал о должности советника на наших кораблях.

** **

— Она появилась сравнительно недавно. Я специалист в области психологии. 

** **

— Консультируете экипаж?

** **

Деанна кивнула:

** **

— Довольно часто.

** **

— Нашим тоже не помешало бы. — Пол невесело улыбнулся. — Определенно.

** **

Двери каюты разъехались с тихим шипением и они прошли внутрь. Каюта была просторной, совсем не похожей на упрощенный дизайн помещений  «Дискавери» . На тумбочке даже зеленела маранта в квадратном горшке. 

** **

— Располагайтесь, мистер Стамец. Завтра утром вас ждут в инженерном. Если возникнут вопросы…

** **

— Спасибо, советник. Ответ на вопрос о перспективе поспать уже найден, а остальное подождет до завтра.

** **

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась Деанна. — И еще, мистер Стамец, пожалуйста, наденьте завтра униформу нашего корабля. — Она указала на шкаф. — Капитану предстоит выяснить у командования насколько секретно ваше пребывание здесь, но, учитывая статус  «Дискавери» , пока что эта информация будет только у старших офицеров. Для остальных — мы просто тестируем новую технологию.

** **

— Я понял вас. — Пол только сейчас осознал, насколько устал. — До завтра.

** **

***

** **

— Советник, что вы можете сказать о нашем неожиданном госте? — Пикард взял чашку с дымящимся чаем. 

** **

— Я не заметила в нем никакой фальши, капитан. За внешней резкостью нет злого умысла. Он больше всего хочет вернуться домой, и личных причин в этом не меньше, чем чувства долга. — Деанна покачала головой: — Мы ничего не знаем из досье о его жизни после поступления на борт «Дискавери», но я ощущаю, что он пережил настоящее горе. 

** **

— Вы полагаете, это связано с клингонской войной? 

** **

— Без сомнений. Для него было крайне болезненно видеть Ворфа, из самых выраженных эмоций я бы назвала гнев и жажду мести. 

** **

— Значит, кто-то из его близких пострадал от рук клингонов. — Пикард посмотрел на монитор компьютера, где было открыто досье Стамеца. — Возможно, муж. Здесь значится, что они оба служили на «Дискавери». В любом случае, — он перевел взгляд на Деанну, — самое большее, чем мы можем помочь ему здесь — это отправить домой, в прошлое. 

** **

— Согласна, капитан. — Деанна поднялась с кресла. — Я, конечно, хотела бы быть полезной как психолог, но сейчас он очень замкнут в своих чувствах и я сомневаюсь, что захочет с кем-либо говорить об этом. 

** **

— Что ж, если подходящий случай все же возникнет, я в вас не сомневаюсь. — Пикард улыбнулся: — Должность корабельного советника действительно нужно было ввести гораздо раньше. 

** **

#  6\. USS Enterprise-D, 2364 г. 

** **

Униформа будущего напоминала Полу пижаму не только внешне, но и по ощущениям. Влезать в комбинезон было довольно странно, но в итоге оказалось удобно. Он привык к тому, что желтый цвет, в той или иной вариации, все же означал командное подразделение, но здесь его носили инженеры и служба безопасности. 

** **

«Энтерпрайз» направлялся к той самой терраформированной луне, и сегодня уже должен был достигнуть точки назначения. На современных картах значилось: Lazarus 015, система газового гиганта AT234, преобладающая форма жизни: Prototaxites Stellaviatory. Пол улыбнулся, увидев название луны: Тилли везде умудрялась впихнуть своего любимого Боуи, впрочем, в отличие от инопланетного оперного искусства, эта музыка самому Полу тоже действительно нравилась. 

** **

Команда инженеров во главе с Ла Форджем и Дейтой постигали тонкости конструирования спорового двигателя. Хотя никто из них ранее не имел дела с этой технологией, работа продвигалась быстро, чему Пол был очень рад. Кроме того, атмосфера в коллективе была очень комфортной. Слаженность действий, дружеские подколки Ла Форджа и Дейты и поистине бесценные попытки андроида постичь юмор, — все это успокаивало, ведь надежда вернуться домой начинала обретать материальную форму. 

** **

***

** **

— Ну как, коммандер, похоже на то, что вы ожидали увидеть? 

** **

Пол застыл у экрана обзорной палубы и не сразу понял, что Райкер обращается к нему. 

** **

— Не то слово... 

** **

Лазарус сиял голубым, фиолетовым и зеленым даже с такого расстояния. 

** **

Райкер добавил:

** **

— Мы будем на расстоянии телепортации через час. 

** **

Пол оживился:

** **

— Вы же собираете группу высадки? 

** **

— Именно, — кивнул Райкер. — Пройдемте со мной, нужно получить скафандры. Атмосфера на Лазарусе начала зарождаться, но все еще слишком разреженная для человека. 

** **

***

** **

Гравитация была гораздо слабее привычной и казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и можно взлететь. Лес завораживал. Даже относительно небольшой отсек выращивания спор на «Дискавери» производил впечатление, но целая планета, покрытая сияющим лесом, была настоящим чудом. 

** **

Из зарослей показался Дейта. Он за компанию все-таки надел скафандр, но уже отключил шлем и было хорошо видно, как его глаза горят интересом. 

** **

— Я обнаружил здесь присутствие форм жизни! Не только прототакситы, но и... 

** **

— Космические тихоходки, — закончил вместе с ним Пол, смотря куда-то за спину андроиду. 

** **

Группа высадки застыла, смотря на огромных существ, буквально проплывающих по лесу, и только Пол улыбался как сумасшедший, вдруг остро ощутив связь этого времени со своим собственным прошлым, и поверив, что у них все получится. 

** **

Рядом с одной из тихоходок, что была ближе всех, показались еще три маленьких. Затем еще одна. 

** **

— Насколько мне известно, — произнес Райкер, не отводя взгляд от необычных созданий, — существуют только записи, но вживую детенышей тихоходки никто не видел. 

** **

— Я тоже не видел. — Пол смотрел как разноцветные малыши пробирались по лесу в их сторону. — Мы встречали только взрослую, и не особенно достигли взаимопонимания. Но теперь я... чувствую их гораздо лучше. 

** **

Пол шагнул им навстречу. 

** **

— Стамец, стойте! — окликнул Райкер. — Это вы знаете про свое измененное ДНК, а откуда это знать им? Большая тихоходка выглядит довольно угрожающе. 

** **

Пол отмахнулся:

** **

— Они не агрессивны, если не направлять на них оружие, уберите фазеры наконец! 

** **

Дейта подошел к Стамецу и тихо спросил:

** **

— Вы полагаете, они пойдут на контакт? 

** **

— Не знаю, — Пол пожал плечами, — но не могу упустить возможность попробовать. В моем времени эта луна едва ли покрыта небольшим слоем прототакситов, и тихоходки нескоро ей заинтересуются. 

** **

Тем временем один тихоходчонок, так про себя уже назвал их Пол, заинтересованно подошел ближе. Зверек был размером с крупную овчарку и несколько неуклюж. 

** **

Очевидно, эти тихоходки никогда не встречали людей, потому что даже мать не выказывала никакого опасения за своих детенышей. У Пола мелькнула мысль: «Хорошо, что они не попались Лорке или Страалу». Идея мучить этих созданий ради прорыва в науке или технического усовершенствования корабля сейчас выглядела особенно ужасной. Ближе всех подошедший тихоходчонок боднул Пола в бок, едва не повалив на землю. 

** **

— Ух ты, привет, — Пол присел на корточки, отказываясь со зверьком одного роста. Тот пошевелил фиолетовыми антенками. 

** **

Пол тихо спросил, не поворачиваясь:

** **

— Дейта, вы считываете показатели? Это уникальный случай... 

** **

— Конечно, коммандер, — отозвался андроид. — Судя по всему, этот детеныш космической тихоходки от вас в восторге. 

** **

Вскоре интерес к людям все же угас и семейство тихоходок скрылось в лесу. 

** **

Дейта отвлекся от данных трикодера и заговорил:

** **

— Учитывая, что Лазарус не только покрыт споровым лесом, но и обитаем, мы должны быть осторожны с... — он наклонил голову, подыскивая нужное выражение, — сбором урожая. 

** **

— Без сомнения, — кивнул Пол. — Коммандер Райкер, возможно нам стоит отказаться от идеи автоматического сбора и организовать несколько групп людей. Я бы рекомендовал задействовать инженеров с которыми мы разрабатываем двигатель. 

** **

— Согласен. — Тот коснулся панели коммуникатора на блестящей поверхности скафандра. — Райкер — капитану, у нас появились новые обстоятельства. 

** **

***

** **

В течение двух суток споровый урожай, необходимый по расчетам для одного прыжка, был собран. Стамец особенно настаивал на том, что не нужно брать слишком большой запас, так как в экосистему луны не вмешивались более ста лет, и последствия нужно было свести к минимуму. 

** **

Впереди было уже не так много работы с самой конструкцией спорового двигателя, и основным не до конца решенным вопросом оставалось энергетическое обеспечение прыжка. Этим вплотную планировали заняться на следующий день. 

** **

#  7\. USS Enterprise-D, 2364 г. 

** **

До ночного корабельного времени было еще несколько часов, но Пола настойчиво отправили отдыхать и теперь он мерял каюту шагами, стараясь оставаться мыслями в настоящем. Лазарус и встреча с тихоходками произвели на него неизгладимое впечатление и перспектива оказаться дома, на «Дискавери», становилась все более реальной.

** **

Вернуться в свое время. Самостоятельный прыжок без цели переместить звездолет — это по-прежнему оставалось неизученным и опасным шагом. Пол старался досконально восстановить в памяти все детали эксперимента, приведшего его сюда. Если бы он мог опираться на опыт других специалистов по споровым перемещениям! Но, очевидно, это невозможно, если технологию, как он теперь знал, забросили в принципе. Или она получит новый виток развития в этом будущем? Капитан Пикард согласился на этот проект во многом из-за идеи необходимости восстановления хода времени, то есть возвращения человека из прошлого — в прошлое. Сам Пол уже давно утратил веру в линейность происходящего, наблюдая в мицелии столько параллельно существующих реальностей, но безоговорочно ухватился за эту возможность вернуться домой.

** **

Домой. Эта гостевая каюта, хотя и выдержанная в более теплых тонах, напоминала ему его собственную. Их с Хью. Корабль во многом отличался изнутри, почему же это осталось таким похожим? Расположение иллюминаторов в стене, общая планировка, даже чертова кровать. Разглядев все это как следует на второй день пребывания на корабле, он уже думал пренебречь гостеприимством и попросить другую каюту, поменьше, но предполагал, что в таком случае ему придется делить ее с кем-то, а тогда в свободные минуты любому самому тактичному собеседнику он бы предпочел одиночество.

** **

Пол устало стащил непривычный комбинезон, переоделся в пижаму и сел на кровать. Слева, по привычке. Может, это были только предположения, но Полу казалось, что экипаж что-то знает о его будущем. Точнее, теперь прошлом. Насколько много данных рассекретили? Он запрашивал их через компьютер: все о споровом двигателе предоставлялось в сильно урезанной версии, а об экипаже сведения были минимальные, причем актуальные на момент поступления на «Дискавери». Пол с дрожью пролистывал досье Хью, где не было никаких дат смерти и возвращения к жизни, а в графе «Семейное положение» значилось «Супруг: Пол Стамец». Он зажмурился, откидываясь на подушку. Если ему все же удастся вернуться в свое время, — а он должен, — у них будет еще один разговор. И он больше не позволит себе быть ослепленным собственными чувствами, это уже сыграло злую шутку, когда переполняющее счастье помешало заметить, что возвращение Хью прошло совсем не так гладко, как всем казалось сначала. Находясь сейчас почти за сотню лет от Хью, он понял, что нельзя будет терять ни минуты отпущенного им времени. Эти мысли и принятое решение как ни странно вселили спокойствие. Даже интерьер, напрягающий все эти дни больше так не угнетал.

** **

Размышления прервал сигнал двери.

** **

— Войдите.

** **

Пол встал, проводя ладонью по растрепавшимся волосам. В проеме показался Дейта. 

** **

— Коммандер Стамец, я не помешал? 

** **

— Нет, Дейта, проходите. — Андроид, потрясающе умный и в то же время зачастую такой неловкий в обычном общении, вызывал у него симпатию. — Вы что-то хотели спросить?

Дейта кивнул, как будто собираясь с мыслями. 

** **

— Да, если это возможно, я бы хотел узнать больше… — Не будь Дейта андроидом, можно было бы решить, что он волнуется. — ...О коммандере Аириам. Вы работали вместе над споровой технологией, и я подумал, вы хорошо ее знаете. 

** **

— Ну, честно говоря, мы не были большими друзьями. — Пола удивил этот вопрос, и в то же время напомнил о недавних трагических событиях. — Но мы много работали вместе, да. Почему вы спрашиваете именно о ней?

** **

Дейта старательно нахмурился:

** **

— Вас расстроил мой вопрос?

** **

— Аириам погибла три дня назад. Для меня — три дня назад. У вас действительно нет более полного досье на экипаж «Дискавери»? Я уже было поверил, что это мне специально дали урезанную версию. Чтобы я ненароком не узнал о нашем будущем лишнего, например.

** **

Андроид покачал головой:

** **

— Я располагаю тем же самым. Возможно, командованию известно больше. Очень жаль. Скажите, она тоже была… андроидом?

** **

— Нет, конечно нет.

** **

— Но ее внешний вид… — Дейта задумчиво склонил голову, имитируя поведение людей. За ним было крайне интересно наблюдать, но сейчас он очевидно выглядел растерянным и Пол поспешил пояснить:

** **

— Ее скорее можно назвать киборгом. После очень серьезных травм Аириам буквально собирали заново, аугментация была произведена повсюду. Многие сначала принимали ее за андроида, оценивая по внешности, хотя в наше время я о таких еще не слышал. Но она родилась обычным человеком. Дейта, почему это важно для вас?

** **

— В наше время о таких как я тоже никто не слышал. Пока доктор Сунг не создал меня и моего брата. С братом наши пути, к сожалению, разошлись. — Пол встретился с взглядом искусственных желтых глаз и ему становилось все сложнее верить, что андроид действительно не может испытывать никаких чувств. Тот продолжал:

** **

— Я не оставляю надежды встретить подобных мне, но также был бы рад узнать, что они существовали в прошлом. Многих людей восхищает уникальность моего опыта, но меня она, наоборот, тяготит. — Немного помолчав он добавил, — Интересно. В наше время подобных аугментаций я не встречал.

** **

Пол пожал плечами:

** **

— Возможно, сейчас такие травмы лечат иначе.

** **

— Это интересная тема для изучения.

** **

Дейта встал с кресла:

** **

— Что ж, прошу прощения за беспокойство, мистер Стамец, я должен идти.

** **

— Дейта, — андроид остановился у входа, обернувшись. — Я верю, вы еще встретите подобных себе. В любом случае, — Пол улыбнулся, — поверьте путешественнику по мицелиевой сети: где-то, без сомнений, есть вселенная, населенная андроидами, где люди — большая редкость.

** **

— Не знаю, был ли бы я там счастлив. Я нахожу все человеческое крайне… увлекательным. Интересным. Удивительным. — Очевидно, только большим усилием Дейта прервал рвущуюся наружу тираду. — До свидания, коммандер. Встретимся завтра в инженерном.

** **

Пол смотрел на уже закрывшиеся двери, думая о том, сколько же глубин бывает скрыто во внешне довольно гротескных личностях. Кто еще из экипажа таит в себе сюрпризы? Что ж, завтра их всех ждало много работы.

** **

#  8\. USS Enterprise-D, 2364 г. 

** **

— Это именно то количество энергии, которое минимально необходимо для прыжка, коммандер Дейта вычислил все точно. — Пол указывал на монитор с графиками и цифрами. 

** **

Пикард отрицательно покачал головой:

** **

— Я не сомневаюсь в расчетах Дейты, но такое количество энергии мы просто не можем взять и израсходовать за один раз, рискуя оставить корабль без питания для систем жизнеобеспечения! — Он повернулся к Райкеру: — Старпом, когда мы сможем получить дополнительные запасы дилития? 

** **

— Не раньше, чем через месяц. Перемещения в пространстве и времени, к сожалению, слишком энергозатратны. Придется ждать. 

** **

— Погодите, — Дейта подскочил к монитору, — а если... Он стал рисовать график с какой-то невероятной скоростью, — а если мы не будем перемещаться в пространстве? 

** **

— Поясните. — Нахмурился Пикард. 

** **

— Точно! — Подхватил Пол, — И как я раньше не понял, мы можем полететь в те координаты, где остался «Дискавери» после моего прыжка, и тогда нужно будет переместить меня только во времени! На это нужно меньше энергии. На сколько меньше, Дейта? 

** **

Андроид отошел от законченного графика:

** **

— В 2.15032 раза. Нам не понадобится дополнительная энергия.

** **

***

** **

Пол смотрел на споровую камеру перед собой. Она была точной копией той, что осталась на «Дискавери», но сама установка в целом занимала куда меньше места. Никакой стены со светящимися ячейками споровых контейнеров, отсека с лесом и сложного устройства подключения двигателя к самому кораблю. У этой установки была более локальная, но от этого не менее сложная задача — отправить по заданным координатам человека, а не весь звездолет. 

** **

Здесь собрался весь старший офицерский состав и команда инженеров. Те, кто знали, что Стамец не просто тестирует новую технологию, а отправляется домой. Он не выносил длинных прощаний. И вообще прощаний, обставленных таким образом. Пол повернулся к ним:

** **

— Капитан, попросите начальство рассекретить обо мне побольше файлов. — Он улыбнулся. — Я дам вам знать, когда успешно доберусь до места назначения.

**** ****  
  


Все, и прежде всего сам Пол, прекрасно понимали, что затея рисковая. Что попытка всего одна, и даже если он останется жив, но немного промахнется, не застав «Дискавери» в ожидаемых координатах, несмотря на защиту скафандра, не протянет в открытом космосе долго. И точно не сможет сделать еще одну попытку прыжка. Но это был единственный путь. И Пол чувствовал огромную благодарность к этим людям, которые сделали все, чтобы ему посодействовать.

** **

— Удачи, коммандер. — Пикард пожал ему руку. — Мы верим, что все получится.

** **

— Спасибо. — Пол обвел взглядом присутствующих. — Спасибо всем вам. Здесь я увидел то будущее, за которое стоит бороться.

** **

— Желаю вам по-настоящему вернуться домой, мистер Стамец, — улыбнулась Деанна. 

** **

Она знала о чем говорила. Однажды у них все же случился разговор, где Пол, непривычный к тому, чтобы изливать душу по сути незнакомым людям, просто рассказал все. И про свою потерю, и про разрыв, и про свое чувство полной беспомощности. Сейчас он хотел только действовать, и не потерять больше ни секунды.

** **

— Для меня было честью работать с вами, — произнес Дейта. — Случайно взявшись за изучение истории «Дискавери», я и не надеялся узнать так много.

** **

— Вы — гораздо больше человек, чем о себе думаете, Дейта. — Пол похлопал его по плечу. — Просто поверьте в это.

** **

Это было похоже на калейдоскоп лиц и слов, Пол понимал что это нужно и важно, что они прощаются — при любом исходе — навсегда. Но кожа возле коннекторов уже, казалось, горела, и когда он наконец шагнул в споровую камеру, сомнения и страх полностью оставили его. Исчезая в голубом сиянии спор он думал, что дорога предстоит длинная.

**** ****  
  


#  9\. USS Discovery, 2257 г.

** **

Сканирование по доступному радиусу не давало никаких результатов. Пайк мрачнел с каждой минутой, а Тилли чувствовала, что вот-вот заплачет. Абсолютно никаких следов. В точности как у Риппер, когда ее выпустили в космос. Они со Стамецем тогда пытались отследить ее перемещение, но ничего не вышло. Можно было ставить гриф  « пропавшего без вести » и больше не питать надежд. Прошло меньше часа с рокового прыжка, но поисковые работы уже зашли в тупик.  «Дискавери» давно должен был быть совершенно в другом месте, но пока об этом даже не заговаривали. При неопределенности координат, в которых после перемещения оказался Стамец, казалось важным хотя бы самим оставаться в изначальной точке событий.

** **

Хью уже провел все возможные анализы и теперь просто стоял, прислонившись спиной к консоли, тупо глядя перед собой. Его не отправляли назад в медотсек, ничего не спрашивали. Просто винтик в механизме общего бессилия.

** **

Вдруг засигнализировала красным консоль лейтенанта Нильссон.

** **

— Капитан, я регистрирую мощные энергетические возмущения!

** **

Тилли тут же добавила:

** **

— Мицелиевое пространство подвергается воздействию как при совершении прыж…

** **

Воздух инженерного заискрил и вспышка ослепила присутствующих на пару секунд. Послышался шум и чей-то оборвавшийся голос. Сияние медленно рассеивалось и на полу, рядом со споровой камерой, стало видно неподвижно лежащего Стамеца.

** **

— Пол?! — Хью не помнил, как оказался рядом, проверяя пульс и дыхание словно на автомате. 

** **

— Что с ним?

** **

— Как это произошло?

** **

Ворох вопросов висел в воздухе. Хью только произнес:

** **

— Он жив. Нужно доставить его в медотсек.

** **

— Я в п-порядке… — хриплый голос Пола раздался в ответ. — Не нужно…

** **

— Коммандер Стамец, — Пайк выглядел так, словно огромная гора упала с его плеч, — вы еще расскажете нам про свои несанкционированные перемещения, а пока вас действительно ждет медотсек. 

** **

— И почему все капитаны норовят отправить меня в медотсек, — выдавил Пол, чувствуя себя по-настоящему дома, в заботливых руках Хью, который так и держал его голову у себя на коленях. 

** **

— Какие такие «все»? — не понял Пайк.

** **

Стамец улыбнулся.

** **

— Это я вам позже расскажу.

****  
  



End file.
